


Late Knife Conversations

by Shapeshiftinterest



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, background discotrain, discotrain, discotrain if you squint, grandkid's name is donovan for this fic, honestly that could have been the title but i like word play/ puns, mainly focuses on the conductor and that one grandkid with the same hat, the conductor gives his grandkid a knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/pseuds/Shapeshiftinterest
Summary: The Conductor’s grandkid gets a knife
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> according to the wiki, one of the conductor’s grandkids that wears a conductor hat and no shirt, is seen with tiny kitchen knife in later chapters similar to the one from Murder on the Owl Express
> 
> for this fic I have named them Donovan/ Donnie, and have given them a black tanktop
> 
> based on the headcanon that the conductor gave him the rubber knife from the movie set (also headcanon that the grandkids share it)

Mmmrrrhhph. Too warm.

Donovan blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sat up, looking around the room from his place in the cuddle pile. 

Moonlight filtered in from the open window above the crib. Glow in the dark stick on stars peppered the nursery walls. There was a faint light coming from the hallway.

He frowned, he really had to pee.

Donovan pulled himself into a standing position. Balance a little wobbly, he started climbing over his other siblings. 

The owlet used one of his brother’s faces as a step stool to get over the side of the crib, trying to be mindful of the claws squishing the other’s cheek.

He struggled to pull himself up, free leg wiggling in the air for a foothold before catching onto one of the bars. Donovan rolled over the ledge and landed on the pillows at the foot of the crib with a _pomf_.

He crawled towards the door, pausing at the entrance mimic dusting off his tiny conductor’s hat the way he’d seen Pepaw do.

Opening the door wider, he peeked into the hallway. The bathroom door was a little open, and so was the room across from it.

Curiosity kicking in, he put his bathroom adventure on hold and sprinted through the hall.

Donovan hid behind the slightly ajar door, slowly moving to look through the crack at-

“Pepaw?“

The Conductor jolted, ears perking up as he swiveled to look at his grandkid.

“Donnie? What’re ye doin’ up, laddie? It’s well past yer bed time.” 

The owlet tugged at the bottom of their black tanktop before throwing their little hands in the air and making a _psshhh_ sound.

“Aahh, ah see.”

The Conductor stood as his grandkid ran over, scooping him up before he could trip onto the carpet. He settled them on his hip and started walking. 

”C’mon lad, let’s get ye to the bathroom before y’explode. Gwahahaha!” 

\-----one bathroom break later-----

They were about to go back to the nursery when Donnie pulled at his sleeve and peeped at him, pointing to the other room.

“Whadda what? Yer wanna know what ah was working oan?“

The Conductor grinned, shifting them to his opposite hip and walking towards the desk. Donovan peeped excitedly at the rows of shiny knives on one end.

The other end held a stack of soon to be sharpened knives, and in the middle lay the one he’d been working on, along with a well kept whetstone and a cloth.

“These’re yer Pepaw’s favorite knives, Don- WOAH!.“ The owlet lurched forward to grab one before the Conductor quickly yanked him back into his arms.

“Listen, ye little blighter,” the Conductor gruffed, bringing Donovan to eye level, “these knives arenae for young laddies, y’hear?“

Apparently not, for his grandkid kept wiggling around in his grip, trying to get a closer look at the kitchenware.

The Conductor huffed a laugh at their similarities before getting an idea. He placed them on the floor, opening one of the side drawers and pulling out a small rubber knife. 

Donovan screeched happily at the sight and made grabby motions towards the prop.

“ _Ooooh_ , got yer attention now did ah?“ he said smugly.

He handed it to the toddler and picked them up again, making his way to the nursery once more.

“That’s one of yer Pepaw’s movie props.” he said proudly.

The Conductor growled. “Ah got it from that no good peck neck moon penguin, DJ Grooves.”

“Tch!“ he looked at the owlet happily waving the rubber knife around. “Who does that two bit, platform wearing, mic swinging, award stealin’, second-rate, try hard, bedazzled prop stealing, copycat PECK NECK think he is?“

“I know you’ve been having trouble shootin’ a movie, _darling_.“

“I made up this scheme to help you create an interesting movie plot, _darling_.“

“BLEH! Use my Express Owls behind me back will ye? Ah’ll show YER an interestin’ movie plot!” he groused, already daydreaming about winning the Annual Bird Award and rubbing it in the other bird’s ~~handsome~~ stupid face.

Donovan stopped chewing on the rubber knife and burped. “Peck neck!” he chirrupped in his tiny birb voice, yawning .

The Conductor smiled at him. “Atta boy Donnie! A lad after me own heart.”

He placed the owlet in the crib and nuzzled their beaks together. “Goodnight laddie.” he said, closing the door. Donovan gave a cheeky smirk at the door before settling in, falling asleep with the knife in his arms.


	2. extra snippet (express owl version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little add on to my previous chapter (express owl version)
> 
> DJ Grooves can’t find the rubber knife and confronts The Conductor, sort of

DJ Grooves had a problem.

  
He sighed, scratching the back of his head as he looked through the studio’s prop room for the 6th time. 

The moon penguin wasn’t one for swearing, but seriously, where the _peck_ was that rubber knife? He could have sworn he left it on one of the dressers.

“Oh, uh, hello Mr. Grooves. Sir.“

Grooves turned to see one of the Conductor’s Express Owls fidgeting in the doorway. He lifted a brow, peering at them over his shades.

“Did you _need_ something, darling?“

The owl flinched, their beak opening and closing a few times before letting out a small hoot. “No! I mean yes! I mean! Uh, please just ignore me, I’m looking for my contact lens. Have you seen it?”

Grooves shook his head. “Afraid not, darling.“

He perked up. The staff usually handled moving the props, maybe they knew where the knife was! 

“Actually, have you seen a rubber knife anywhere, darling? I need it for a very important scene later.” (It wasn’t that important but he still wanted the prop.)

The Express Owl paused to think, putting a hand on his chin and tilting his head. “Didn’t you give it to one of the other Express Owls when that little hat kid was here? The Receptionist might have it, sometimes we leave smaller props at the desk to be returned later.”

Grooves blinked. No wonder he couldn’t find it in the prop room! 

He frowned, of course the Conductor would make things harder for him. Speaking of his rival, where was he? The moon penguin didn’t remember seeing him in the morning...

“Thanks a ton, darling!“ he said, moving towards the door. That is, until he felt something strange under one of his platforms. 

Grooves winced in sympathy, picking up the broken contact lens and handing it to the other bird. “Oh, uh, I believe this is yours. Sorry.“

* * *

Grooves approached the front desk to see the Receptionist speaking on the phone.

Or, well, trying to. He and everyone else in the lobby could hear the Conductor screeching on the other line. The Receptionist put the phone to his chest, blocking out some of the noise.

“Oh hey Grooves, what’s up?”

“Hello Receptionist, I was wondering if you knew where the rubber knife prop was, I'll be needing it soon.“ he smiled.

The Receptionist scratched their head. “Can’t say that I do, sorry. Do you want to ask the Conductor? He's home today since his lil chirpers caught a cold, but maybe he knows.“ They offered him the lobby phone.

Grooves winced at the sheer volume, the other bird sure had some impressive pipes for an old guy. Not like he could talk, being a few months younger.

“Hello Conductor, darling. Do-“

“YE CAN TAKE THAT PECKIN KNIFE FROM ME COLD DEAD HANDS, _DJ GROOOOVES!_ “

So he _did_ have the knife.

Grooves smirked, putting a hand to his chest and gasping dramatically. “Why darling! Is that an invitation?~”

“Wot?!? NO!! I-”

“I’ll be there in 10, Conductor. See you then!”

“GRAAAAAAA-”

The moon penguin quickly hung up and hurried to get his car keys.

If the Conductor was going to sabotage his movie efforts the least Grooves could do was piss him off in his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon for this fic where DJ Grooves’ sunglasses are actually prescription
> 
> also the reason why the Conductor wasn’t at work was because his grandkids caught a cold so he’s babysitting them
> 
> grooves mean it as an invitation to the conductor’s house


	3. extra snippet (conductor version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate conductor version of the snippet 
> 
> this one has the Conductor coming to the prop room instead of one of his express owls

DJ Grooves had a problem.

  
He sighed, scratching the back of his head as he looked through the studio’s prop room for the 6th time. 

The moon penguin wasn’t one for swearing, but seriously, where the _peck_ was that rubber knife? He could have sworn he left it on one of the dressers.

*BANG!*

Grooves jolted, dropping the box he’d been rummaging through.

“...The peck are _ye_ doin’ here, _Grooves_.“ the Conductor growled, walking into the room and glowering at the other bird.

Grooves glared back over his shades, feathers puffing up a little before huffing and looking through the coat rack jacket pockets.

“What’s it to you, darling?“ he sneered.

The Conductor took a sharp breath, getting ready to cuss the other movie director out.

“If you _must_ know,” Grooves drawled, not even looking at him, “I’m looking for a prop.”

The owl crossed his arms, studying his rival for a moment.

“hich on?“ he mumbled.

Grooves paused, tilting his head up. “Pardon?“

“Ah said, which one?“

“You’ll have to be clearer-”

_“WHICH PROP ARE YE PECKIN LOOKIN’ FOR Y’DANG MOON PENGUIN!!“_

The moon penguin in question was staring wide eyed as the Conductor’s face scrunched up in irritation.

“The, uh.“ Grooves blinked at him in confusion. “The rubber knife, from when I ‘murdered’ one of your express owls, darling.“

Recognition showed on the Conductor’s face, his whole body relaxing. 

At least Grooves thought it was recognition, he still wasn’t sure how they could be so expressive despite the (possible??) lack of eyes.

“Oh.“ He dropped his arms to the side.

“Oh?“

“Yes, _oh_ , ye peckneck.“ the Conductor sniggered as Grooves raised one giant eyebrow. He started to away some of the fallen coats and random knick knack scattered around.

“Ye won’t find that prop here, Grooves.“ he said, tossing another hat into one of the boxes.

“And why’s that, darling?“

The Conductor gave a short hum and turned, apparently unaware of the soft smile he was sporting. 

Grooves startles, feathers puffing out again but for a different reason this time. He didn’t realize his rival could do that. 

Ooooh that was dangerous, better not think about it too hard. He looks off to the side so the Conductor can’t see him blushing.

“It’s with me grandkids right now.“ he says, dusting his hands off. Grooves’ attention snaps back in time to see him smirk.

“Wha- why??“

“Cuz Ah took it, obviously. Isnae _my_ fault ye left it on me movie set last time. GWAHAHAHAHA!!“

“Conductor, that was my prop!“

“Oh boo hoo, Dj Grooves. Cry me a river why doncha?“

They both head towards the door, still arguing even after checking out at the receptionist and leaving the studio.

The Conductor pivots on his heel and jabs a finger twice at Grooves’ chest.

“If yer gonna be so pissy about it ye can come with me. Ah’d love to see ye try and take it from Donnie.“ 

He cups his own chin with his other hand, a slight shadow coming over his face as he mutters under his breath. “Or whichever of those lil blighters is using it as a chew toy right now. Hehehehe.“

Grooves gripped the Conductor’s hand and yanked the shorter bird closer. He used his other flipper to grab him by the waist, catching the other off guard and mid air into a dip.

“Why Conductor, darling!“ he sang out, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning down at the flustered owl, “Was that an invitation I heard?“

“Wh- NO, ye stupid sunglass wearin’-“

He gasped dramatically. “And to you’re beloved grandchildren’s house no less!”

At this point the Conductor was actively struggling to get out of Groove’s hold, spluttering out curses and snapping at the air.

“Shut up, shut UP!“

The taller of the two suddenly let go, skating away to find a moon penguin to drive his car home for him.

“I’ll be back in 5, Conductor. See you at the train!” he called out, waving behind him and giving the other a wink.

“GRAAAAAAA-”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not super confident about accents but I looked through the conductor's lines to make sure I got most of them right
> 
> link for the conductor's voice lines (needed the one with cutscenes for spelling)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-svTefpSo0
> 
> link for dj grooves' involvement from murder on the owl express  
> https://youtu.be/lETAbe0pw6k?t=382
> 
> link to where I got the insults for dj grooves (second rate, try hard, copycat)  
> I don't know the name of the movie, I just remember it cuz my parents quoted it  
> might've also been from a different tagolog movie, idk  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJC_goblb0U&feature=youtu.be&t=16


End file.
